


some things never change

by karmakatelyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmakatelyn/pseuds/karmakatelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has Bad Days. But luckily for him, Akaashi is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my girlfriend when she was having a Bad Day, so I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Takes place about 2-3 years post-canon in a world where Bokuto and Akaashi share an apartment after Akaashi graduates.

It was late, probably just after one in the morning, when Akaashi felt the bed dip down next to him. He shifted silently to make room for his companion, rolling over onto his back and letting his head drop sideways so he could try and get a good look at him in the dark. 

Moonlight filtering in from behind the blinds highlighted the outline of Bokuto’s white tipped hair and exposed skin. His eyes were closed and, if he noticed that Akaashi was awake, he didn’t say anything. Instead, Bokuto sighed and slung an arm around Akaashi’s waist, mutely tugging him closer until their bodies pressed together in one smooth line.

There was a comfortable, sleepy silence between them. Akaashi’s eyes drifted over Bokuto, noting how his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. In the morning, he would chastise him for going to bed without showering. but now wasn’t the time for that. With a soft smile, Akaashi shifted to lay on his side, his back pressing against Bokuto’s front, their bodies fitting together like they were made for each other.

Bokuto had been antsy since they’d woken up, barely heeding Akaashi’s suggestion to have breakfast before hounding Kuroo and the others for an impromptu practice session. He dragged Akaashi out the door the moment he received a “yes” and for a few hours, Akaashi had entertained him, tossing ball after ball until they were both soaked with sweat and exhausted. Finally Akaashi had managed to disengage, saying he needed to study for an upcoming test and assuring Bokuto that he would toss for him longer at their next planned practice.

But Akaashi didn’t leave immediately: he stayed, watching from the doorway as Bokuto continued to push himself harder, faster, earning jeering and jests from Kuroo as he accused him of trying to make the rest of them look bad. Bokuto had laughed, but it was an uneasy, nervous laugh, and responded that it wasn’t his fault the others couldn’t keep up, before calling for another ball from Kuroo’s setter.

Akaashi texted him later, after they’d been practicing for well over five hours. Bokuto’s response had been short, clipped almost, and Akaashi simply told him he’d have dinner ready whenever he was done and that he’d see him later. Akaashi took a bus down to the local market and picked out some nice fresh cuts of meat and vegetables to prepare yakiniku for dinner. Occasionally he would shoot Bokuto a text to stay updated on the practice, but half the time he could tell it was Kuroo or someone else who replied, so eventually he gave up and stopped texting.

Bokuto would be done when he was done.

Around 9, Akaashi started on dinner. This dish was Bokuto’s favorite and it kept fairly well, so even if he didn’t return until late it would still be good. 

At 10:30, he wrapped and refrigerated the leftovers.

He went to bed at 11:15. 

An hour later he received a text from Bokuto saying he’d be home soon- Akaashi didn’t reply, but the seven texts he received after that live blogging Bokuto’s journey home put a soft smile on his face. The texts weren’t as choppy as before– Bokuto was trying to hide his emotional state. Akaashi replied to the last text (which exclaimed incredulously that people were still out and about after midnight) by calling him ridiculous and saying dinner was in the fridge. Bokuto didn’t reply.

Now, they laid in bed for about fifteen minutes together before Bokuto started to shift, rolling first onto his back, then his side again, before groaning to himself and flopping back onto his back. Akaashi cracked an eye open to peer at him, seeing his arm draped over his eyes, lips parted as he tried to keep his breathing even. Silently, Akaashi slid his arm around Bokuto’s waist and inched closer. He shifted onto his elbows and leaned forward to press his lips to Bokuto’s cheek, not at all surprised to find it damp and salty. A hoarse laugh was his answer. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Bokuto said softly, voice wavering.

Akaashi shrugged. “I was waiting for you.”

There was a short moment of silence as Bokuto’s body began to shake with small tremors before a sob wrenched itself from his lips. Bokuto’s hand dug under the covers to grip and squeeze Akaashi’s, and Akaashi gently squeezed back. It’s okay, the gesture said, I’m here. 

Akaashi was quiet as Bokuto sobbed, his body shaking from the force of it. As the tears began to soften and quiet to the occasional hiccup, Bokuto rolled onto his side, burying his face in the crook of Akaashi’s neck and breathing in as deeply as he could, as if all it took to calm down was Akaashi’s scent- his presence.

Finally, Akaashi gently kissed the top of his head. “You know you don’t have to hide this from me,” he murmured against Bokuto’s hair.

At first, Bokuto only shrugged in response. Then he added, “I know, but…” and they lapsed into silence again. Akaashi began to rub small circles against Bokuto’s back.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Bokuto finally admitted, mumbling against the crook of his neck.

Akaashi smiled softly. “You know I can tell,” he replied, just loudly enough to be heard over the steady chirp of crickets outside. “I can always tell.”

Bokuto sniffled a little and Akaashi offered to bring him tissues. After a mute nod, he detangled himself from the mess of their limbs and returned a few moments later to Bokuto sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Akaashi handed him the tissues and sat back on his side of the bed as Bokuto blew his nose.

“You made yakiniku,” Bokuto said, smiling a bit awkwardly at Akaashi. “It was good.”

A soft pink tinted Akaashi’s cheeks. “Yeah. I thought it would help.”

Bokuto leaned forward and pressed his lips to Akaashi’s, kissing him gently, Akaashi could taste salt on his lips but he didn’t mind; Bokuto was breathing evenly now, no longer shaking with the need to cry.

“Go wash your face, you’re a mess.”

Bokuto laughed, his face scrunching up as it always did when he started to creep out of his low places. “Yes, Akaashi!” he chimed, sliding out of bed and running into the bathroom.

Akaashi slid under the covers to wait for Bokuto to finish, yawning loudly when he returned. They laid down together, Bokuto on his side with his back pressed to Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi wrapped an arm around him, the other curling under his head as a cushion. Gently, he placed a kiss to the nape of Bokuto’s neck, enjoying the soft sigh he got in return.

“Hey, Keiji?” Bokuto murmured a few minutes later, just before Akaashi drifted to sleep.

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Akaashi smiled. “I love you too, Koutarou.”

There was another minute of silence before Bokuto spoke again. “Will you toss for me tomorrow?”

An amused chuckle left Akaashi before he replied. “Yes, of course I will.”

“Thanks, Keiji,” Bokuto replied, weariness finally starting to slur his words, “You’re the best.”

Akaashi kissed the back of his neck again. Some things never changed and, if he were to be honest, Akaashi would never ask them to.


End file.
